I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a corner filler for the inside corner of the openable end of fluid containers of the type having a removable and resealable lid such as paint containers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art discloses corner fillers that at best partly fill the space between the sealing lip and the outer wall of the container. These generally are part of a pouring spout and/or a closure member and are effective only when the spout is attached to the can. None of the prior art shows a resilient member for completely filling the space from inside between the sealing lip and the outer wall of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,409; No. 2,520,549; No. 2,812,866 and No. 3,124,282 constitute the closest art to the present invention.